Official VOCALOID illustrators
The people listed on this page are those who were hired to provide the designs for a VOCALOID product. . To add an article to this list, see the first. Sub-page list */VOCALOID1 */VOCALOID2 */VOCALOID3 */VOCALOID4 */VOCALOID5 (unavailable) Quick list VOCALOID1 *LEON & LOLA (photo): Unrevealed *MIRIAM (photo): Simon Fowler *MEIKO: Wasshi *:MEIKO V3: iXima *KAITO: Takashi Kawasaki *:KAITO V3: iXima VOCALOID2 *Sweet ANN: Unrevealed *:Sweet ANN (Taiwanese): VOFAN *Hatsune Miku: KEI Garou *:Hatsune Miku Append: Masaki Asai *:Hatsune Miku V3 English: Zain *:Hatsune Miku V3, V4X: iXima *:Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese: Mamenomoto *Kagamine Rin & Len: KEI Garou *:Kagamine Rin & Len Append: Osamu (listing) *:Kagamine Rin & Len V4X, English: iXima *Prima (photo): Ivan Grlic (aka. bg_knight) *:Prima (Taiwanese): Loiza *Camui Gackpo (all): Kentaro Miura *Megurine Luka: KEI Garou *:Megurine Luka V4X: iXima *GUMI (all): Masami Yuuki *SONiKA (debut, 3D model): Unrevealed *:SONiKA (redesign): Mario Wibisono *:SONiKA (Chinese; contest winner): Unrevealed *:SONiKA (Taiwanese): Shinia *SF-A2 miki, Kaai Yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru (all): Yusuke Kozaki *BIG AL (debut): Unrevealed *:BIG AL (redesign): Ash *:BIG AL (Taiwanese): Loiza *Tonio (photo): Alija *:Tonio (Taiwanese): Akru *Lily (all): KEI Garou *VY1: Unrevealed *:VY1v3: Manbou no Ane (listing) *:VY1v4: Himemi Sakamoto *Ryuto (all): Unrevealed *Nekomura Iroha (all): Okama *Utatane Piko: YukitA *CUL (design): Hiroto *:CUL (3D model): LAT *:CUL (PV illustration): vient *VY2 (wakizashi): Nagimiso.SYS (listing) *:VY2 (box sleeve): Kazeno Other *Masaoka Azuki & Kobayashi Matcha (all): Hanasoumen-P (listing) VOCALOID3 *Mew: Ryuji Otani *SeeU (illustration): KKUEM *:SeeU (3D model): Jisun So *Tone Rion: Akio Watanabe *:Tone Rion V4: Yukiko Horiguchi *OLIVER: Dappleback *CUL: Unrevealed *Yuzuki Yukari (all): Juu Ayakura *Bruno & Clara (debut): Raimon Benach *:Bruno & Clara (all): Rumple *IA (all): Aka Akasaka *Aoki Lapis: CARNELIAN *Luo Tianyi: ideolo *:Luo Tianyi V4, V4 Japanese (redesign): TID *galaco (Prize ver.): KEI Garou *:galaco NEO: Tomioka Jiro (listing) *MAYU: Hidari (listing) *AVANNA: Aki Glancy (aka. EmpathP) *ZOLA PROJECT (YUU, KYO, WIL): Yoshitaka Amano *YANHE: mouseqi *YOHIOloid (contest winner): Sartika3091 *MAIKA: Noriko Hayashi *ONA (illustration): Inés Campos *:ONA (3D model): David Inlines *Merli: CARNELIAN *Macne Nana: Gomoku Akatsuki *:Macne Nana V4, Petit: Umetani Atarö *kokone: AkkeyJin *anon & kanon: Hakuri *flower (illustration): Yamako (listing) *:v flower (box sleeve): Rocoru (listing) *:v4 flower (redesign): △○□× (listing) *Tohoku Zunko (all): Edomura Ninico *Rana (all): Shindo Kamichi *Chika: Unrevealed *Xin Hua, Japanese: VOFAN *:Xin Hua V4: ZARD *Yuezheng Ling: ideolo Other *Ueki-loid: Unrevealed *Ring Suzune: 119 (listing) *Zhanyin Lorra: Da Nu Luo VOCALOID4 *CYBER DIVA: Unrevealed *Sachiko: Midori Fuu *ARSLOID: Unrevealed *RUBY (debut): Unrevealed *:RUBY (redesign): Natasha Allegri *:RUBY (installer): d_Artemi *DEX & DAINA: EmissarySteel *Otori Kohaku & AKAZA: ntny *Fukase: mikuma *Xingchen: ideolo *:Xingchen (concept): November *Otomachi Una: Unrevealed *CYBER SONGMAN: Unrevealed *UNI (concept): K170 *:UNI (finalization): OSUK2 *Yumemi Nemu: Yukiko Horiguchi *Yuezheng Longya: ideolo *AZUKI & MATCHA (all): Hanasoumen-P (listing) *LUMi: Hugin Miyama *Kizuna Akari: Juu Ayakura *Mirai Komachi (design): Visual Arts Team *:Mirai Komachi (dot arts): Hiroshi Ono *Zhiyu Moke & Mo Qingxian (redesign): TID Other: *Zhang Chuchu: Unrevealed *Yuecheng: CleverCool *COCOROBO: Kinusa Shimotsuki *Zing: DomotoLain *Yao Luniang: Unrevealed VOCALOID5 *Standard Vocals (Amy, Chris, Kaori, Ken): Unrevealed *Haruno Sora: Umetani Atarö *MEIKA Hime & Mikoto: △○□× (listing) Navigation Category:VOCALOID illustrators